Love's Wishes
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Many wish for love, to love and be loved. In this series I will try my best to grant your wishes! Kagome centered drabbles. Suggestions and prompts welcome!
1. Supernatural: Castiel

**Love's Wishes!**

**Whispering Kage**

**Summary: Many wish for love, to love and be loved. In this series I will try my best to grant your wishes! Kagome centered drabbles. Suggestions and prompts welcome!**

* * *

**Male: Castiel**

**Series: Supernatural**

* * *

Black inky hair fell in naturally curly locks to rest above a small petit back, exposed via the low back cut of her dress. It stood out against her pale skin which was wrapped in red.

She was dressed like sin.

So sensual.

So...pure.

It defied her very being.

She was a demon, the polar opposite of him, an angel.

Evil in a form. The body she inhabited wasn't her own yet it was...

Never before had he been this confused. He was a warrior of God, he was supposed to smite the evil that preyed on the weak.

Yet as he gazed into those pools of blue outlined in black he couldn't...

He didn't want to hurt her.

"Castiel..." Her voice was low and sensual and he found himself moving to stand by her side and nuzzled the inside of her palm as she cupped his cheek. Her touch sent sparks down his spine.

She used to be a miko...until she had merged with the most vile demon the feudal era had ever seen. Now she was more...she was tainted.

God had turned his back on her but he could not. Would not.

"Kagome." The strain in his voice was easy to pick up. He was stuck between his god and the woman he loved.

"Shhh..." She pulled him into her arms and held him, his pure powers ate at her own tainted ones. It hurt but oh so good.

"It's okay, we'll be okay." They both knew it was a lie, good and evil could never be together. Yet it was a sweet dream they didn't want to wake up from.

An angel and a demon falling in love, so cliche...just like Romeo and Juliet...yet they woud try to fight the odds.


	2. Bleach: Dark Ichigo

**Male: Dark Ichigo**

**Series: Bleach**

* * *

Black inky hair spread over a light blue comforter, a shapely female body wrapped in a white tank top and dark blue boxers was pinned to the bed.

Startled blue eyes gazed up at the male pinning her to the bed.

"I-Ichigo…" She gulped as a leer spread over his face. Dark yellow and black eyes, normally pools of brown, which were usually so full of cheer and love when gazing at her had glazed over by something darker…

Primal.

Orange hair had turned stark white.

Tanned skin had paled in color, almost like it had drained from him as the very air around them seemed to chill.

"Hello Ka-go-me." His voice was a low sensual whisper, hiding the ruefulness in his eyes as a sadistic grin warped over the face of the man she knew and loved.

He was taunting her.

This side of Ichigo, his hollow side, had broken out before and normally he would taunt her and then retreat into the deeper parts of Ichigo and watch him lament over losing control.

He hated losing control even more so when it involved her.

He would push her away, try to distance himself.

She would not have it. Not this time.

Dark blue eyes hardened as they glared up at the haughty male.

"Get off of me." A cocky chuckle met her statement as he settled on top of her, clad in nothing more than a pair of boxers and crisp white bandages. She had just fished wrapping his wounds when dark Ichigo had taken over, using Ichigo's physical pain as a hold to grab onto and seize control.

Coward.

Pale fingers tipped in black played with a silken lock of raven hair.

"I like it here…" As if to emphasize it he pressed himself into her even more making her blush as his awakening desire pressed into her thigh.

"H-hentai!" She tried to melt into the mattress to no avail. He merely chuckled and kissed her racing pulse before licking his way up it to her ear.

"While the king is away I will play." He chuckled into her ear before nipping it making her yelp. He soothed it with a lick of his tongue enjoying the way she responded. Her body shivered in pleasure as she tried to hold still. She was holding herself back, after all no matter how familiar the body on top of her felt, how welcoming his warmth was on top of her and the way his scent washed over her…

This wasn't Ichigo.

Yes, it was a part of him but it wasn't _her_ Ichigo.

As if sensing her thoughts he nuzzled her neck his breath puffing out over the shell of her ear. And gave a dark chuckle.

"Long live the king." With that he slammed his lips over hers and grinned into the kiss as she gasped. White locks darkened in color and once again Ichigo was in control of his body.

He pulled away from the kiss and bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

"Damnit!" His fist slammed into the bedroom wall leaving a small dent. She was at his side in an instant her small hand curling over his larger shaking one. She knew he felt bad, horrid, for losing control but it wasn't his fault.

"Shhh." She pressed a kiss to his sweating forehead and entwined her fingers with his still shaking ones. She knew he would try and pull away, to distance herself.

To keep her safe from himself.

She wouldn't allow it. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close whispering soothing words of love and devotion. He merely sat there and cursed his inner self. It wanted to reach out and taint everything he held dear. To tear it apart and leave him with nothing.

He would rather die than let that part of him hurt Kagome.

He needed to find away to control this darker side of him, it was gaining more ground and he feared that one day he wouldn't be able to take back his own body.

It was time to seek out help…


	3. Supernatural: Dean

**Dean**

**Series: Supernatural**

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes lightly as he smiled up at her giving her a pair of rather pathetic puppy dog eyes. "No Dean, I told you I'm done 'hunting'." She bit the inside of her lip as he moved in closer, his breath fanning over her. "Please Kagome...for old time's sake?" He moved in closer so there was only a a little bit of space between them.

Kagome dead panned. "The last time I helped you I ended up in hand cuffs..." She rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Oh grow up you pervert..." She smirked as he frowned but blushed as he rested his forehead on hers. "Pllllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee ~ I'll make it worth your while. Come on 'Gome..."

She coughed lightly as she puled back to give them some space between them. "You know I hate that nick name...Deany-poo." She smirked as he frowned at the degrading nick name. "Ouch...that hurts Kagome..." She smiled as she shook her head. "You're not going to give up until I agree are you? You stubborn ass." She laughed as he pulled her to him her body flush against his.

"Nope, you know me far to well now speaking of asses..." He smirked as he grabbed a handful of her finely toned one and winced as she elbowed him in the chest. "Owww...no need to get so rough!" She merely crossed her arms under her chest and muttered under her breath. "Sooooo lucky I love you or you'd be in a world of hurt..." He merely laughed and tossed an arm around her waist. "Love you to 'Gome."

* * *

**AN: Sooo I AM taking requests for this one -coughs- feel free to make some! XD Otherwise I will be re-posting old requests from Love Drops. X3**

**Kage Update LIST:**

**Page by Page**

**Endless Possibilities**

**Crackalisious**

**More Than Meets the Eye**

**(Free Type!)- Any requests? This is my one slot to update whatever I chose~!**

**Once again this list was made by Yuki, so if there's something you want updated and you don't see it on here feel free to PM her. X3**


	4. Glee: Noah Puckerman

**Series: Glee**

**Male: Noah Puckerman**

* * *

Bright blue eyes gazed shyly at the teenager as he swaggered his way towards her. Her arms readjusted around her books hugging them closer to her as his dark brown eyes met hers. She quickly looked away a light blush on her cheeks.

Her friend sighed from next to her as she shut her locker with a semi loud bang. "He's back…" She shook her head as she leaned on the locker behind her settling in to watch the show.

Kagome's blush deepened as he stalked over to them, his hands shoved in his letter man jacket. The packed hallway made room for him, his bad boy reputation still clinging to him despite being in the Glee club.

_"Hush!"_ She hissed out the word as she shifted her feet, trying oh so hard to fight down the school girl blush that had taken over her cheeks. In all honesty she had not expected to gain the attention of the school's bad boy.

She had moved over to the States to stay with a host family, part of an abroad program. One that would look good on both her college résumé as well as her host sister's. After the whole Jewel fiasco she had moved on into high school and had entered a program in hopes of salvaging her horrid academic record.

She had been accepted and was now focusing on her life in the here and now.

And right now the self proclaimed 'Puckzilla' was leaning over her one arm braced above her head as he grinned down at her.

"Hey Ka-go-me." The way he drew out her name sent small shivers down her spine, she repressed them.

"Hey Puckerman." Her host sister let out a small huff not liking to be ignored, it wasn't that she was being catty it was just how she was. She _hated_ being ignored.

"Noah." Puck sent her a smile in greeting.

"Rachel." He turned back to Kagome, giving her a small wink.

"So want to be my partner for this week's ballads?" Yes, she had been roped into the Glee club because of her host sister and while she wasn't the best signer she was still good enough. She had been in her old school choir back in Japan.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck's lame excuse at hitting on her host sister yet hid a smile as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her past the self proclaimed bad boy.

"I already called dibs! You're stuck with Finn!" Both females giggled as they ran towards their next class leaving behind a stunned Puck.

"Did I just get cocked blocked by Rachel Berry?" He merely shook his head and laughed to himself. He would get Kagome one way or another it just made it more fun that Rachel was making it hard. While their relationship had never panned out he knew she only wanted him to be happy and vice versa and she did take the host sister role far too literally.

Like the first time he had tried to hit on Kagome, with the old "My name's Puck and I'm here to fu-" Rachel had smacked him upside the head before he could finish it and dragged her blushing host sister after her.

It was after that little fiasco that he had really gotten serious in his pursuit of Kagome, it just seemed he would have to get through half the Glee club just to get one date.

Well it would be worth it.


	5. Trigun: Vash

**Male: Vash**

**Series: Trigun**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she bandaged her pouting lover, again. He had managed to bring down a town, again, during one of his unwanted battles with a foe, again. Really one would think he being the Vash the Stampede, wouldn't be as disaster prone as he was. He made her look graceful and that was a feat many had said was impossible. She smiled at him as she finished tying off the last bandage.

"Well that should do it Vash-Kun. Do try to be more careful, ne?" He smiled at her as he stood up, once again donning his red trench coat. Once he was situated he pulled her to her feet.

"Hai, Kagome-chan. I'll try." She smiled as she clasped his hand in hers.

"Good that's all I can ask." They walked no more then five feet before they both went down, again, tripped by a twig, again. They looked at each other stunned before they broke out into laughter. The world better watch out because it's two most disastrous people were heading their way.


	6. Trinity Blood: Abel

**Male: Abel**

**Series: Trinity Blood**

* * *

Kagome sighed happily as she curled into the embrace of the man that was holding her so lovingly. They were currently curled on his couch, inside his inner chambers. She was sitting on his lap like a child and he was clinging to her like she was his teddy bear. Both were content to just enjoy each other's presence.

She smiled as she listened to the rhythmic raising and setting of his chest. He quietly laughed at her as he ran his long slender fingers through her long inky tresses, a stark contrast to his silvery white ones. If any one were to see them know they would think the two lovers, which they wished they could be but were not.

They were both members of the church, both devoted to their Lord Jesus Christ, and both took the vow. The vow to love none more then God, no matter how much they wanted to love each other they could not, it was forbidden. If only they had met before they took their vows, but alas they had not and they could not change the past. Besides serving the lord brought them happiness they hadn't felt in a long time, it gave them a purpose.

Kagome sighed sadly as she curled her fingers into his robes, "Fath-" He shook his head at her, "I asked you to call me Abel when we are here, Kagome." She blushed and hid her face in his chest. "Yes, Abel." He nodded at her in happiness. "What is it you wanted to say?" She peeked up at him, "Just that I enjoy our time together but shouldn't we get back to our duties?" He brought her closer to him, "Hm. We should but I think they can handle it without us, at least for a few more hours." She smiled up at him, "Hai. I think you're right."

She smiled in happiness as she closed her eyes and cuddled closer to him. He smiled down at her smaller form and pulled her closer to him. He knew it was selfish of them to put off their duties to be together like this. But he had devoted his longer then normal life to God and he knew that he was dammed anyway. He had committed to many sins to be forgiven no matter how much he prayed. And Kagome, Kagome was a miko an actual miko with miko powers; she was closer to God then even the Pope.

Besides these were his inner chambers and when they were here, he was not a Father and she was not a Sister, they were man and woman, and they were in love.


	7. Vampire Knight: Zero

**Zero**

**Series: Vampire Knight**

**Theme: bite, thighs**

* * *

Kagome winced as she pulled her solid white thigh highs up her toned legs, cringing as the elastic band rubbed against the bright red marks on her inner thighs. She let out a sigh of relief as they settled into place the pain now a constant minor twinge that bordered pleasurable.

She smiled as he came up behind her and leaned against him as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm sorry." She merely shook her head. "It's fine, better than having people stare at my neck and much better then when you bit my breast." She smiled as a light blush dusted his high cheek bones. She laughed lightly as she stood up and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, we'll be late for class."


	8. True Blood: Godric

**Godric**

**Series: True Blood**

* * *

Kagome lounged on the black leather couch, her red dress a stark contrast to the black leather. Her long waist length black locks blended in with the couch as she laid on it, her pale slim hands resting on her forehead, her deep blue eyes watching the only other figure in the room.

"Are you sure?"

The figure nodded, his boyish looks a stark contrast to his deep brown almost black eyes. Eyes that had seen far too much, both good and bad. "I am sure…I have to do this."

Kagome's pink luscious lips frowned as she furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't have to do anything, you chose and you're choosing to do this Godric."

Godric smiled as he looked down at her, his eyes lighting up just a bit. "I know Ka-go-me." He smiled as she rolled her eyes at him as he sat down next to her leaning his weight on his arms which were on either side of her head. "All will be fine."

Kagome lost her smile and shook her head. "It won't I can feel it, Godric I don't want you to do this."

Godric smiled a reserved smile as he leaned down so his lips were barely touching hers. "I know…sister, mother, daughter…lover."

Kagome sighed as she moved her head to meet his lips, their vow clamming her blood lightly. As he pulled away she kissed the underside of his chin. "And what about Eric?"

Godric hmmed as he gazed down at her beautiful form. "Take care of him…" He chuckled lightly as she pouted, knowing Eirc and her were like water and oil. Yet if push came to shove he knew they would be there for the other, they always were.

"Fine, but you have to promise me one thing." Her voice was deadly serious and he nodded. "Anything." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Do not forget I will be waiting for you to return to me and return you must."

Godric sighed but nodded, it was a simple request and he would do his best to fulfill it. "I promise I shall return to you now rest." Kagome hmmed as she settled under the familiar weight of him and closed her eyes, dawn was approaching, and held him close. She knew things would never be the same after this night, he was determined to try and bridge the gap between humans and their kind. No matter what.

While she supported him she knew all to well how harsh and untrusting humans could be. How they could let fear and hate cloud their judgment. The same could be said for their kind and that made it all that much more dangerous for Godric and she feared for him, she did not want to lose him, she could not lose him. She would not lose him even if she had to 'tattle' on him to Eric she would. Even if it meant calling the jerk, yes she was still sore about the last visit they had with him.


	9. Inu Baka: Teppei

**Teppei**

**Series: Inu Baka**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she pet Nora, crouching down in front of her, cooing to her. "Who's the pretty girl? You are~!" She ignored Teppei as he chuckled from his spot on a chair behind her. "You're soo pretty!" Nora ate up the attention and nuzzled her face in Kagome's ear.

Teppei rolled his eyes as Kagome cooed over his dog, something he let almost on one else do, ever. "Kagome quit spoiling her."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Teppei. "Oh hush up you're just jealous!" She went back to petting Nora but perked up when she heard four paws rush towards her and heard a shout of: "LUPIN COME BACK!"

That was the only warning she had before she was knocked over on her back and had a very wet Lupin sitting on her stomach licking at her face. She laughed and pet Lupin happily while sitting up. "Hey Lupin-Kun." Lupin barked happily and sat on his haunches as his master came running towards them.

"I'm so sorry Kagome- OW Teppei!" Kagome smiled at the pouting girl as she nursed her head. "It's fine hun, Teppei leave her alone."

Teppei rolled his eyes but nodded a smirk on his face and pointed at her chest. "Green lace?"

Kagome blinked and looked down at her wet white now see thorough shirt and epped. "PERVERT!"


	10. Angelic Layer: Ohjiro Mihara

**Ohjiro Mihara**

**Series: Angelic Layer**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched her boyfriend play with his doll from his door way. Yes his doll, though he liked to call it a 'combat angle' it was still a doll. She smiled as he looked up from his doll, Wizard; to scowl at her, he knew she was making fun of him in her head.

"Kago…" She smiled innocently.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want some alone time with your doll? I can leave you two alone if that's what you want." He blushed lightly his blue eyes glaring in to hers.

"Shut up."

She laughed as she walked into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh now I'm insulted. I take time out of my busy seclude to come visit you and all you care about is your doll. I'm jealous." She laughed merrily as she plopped on to his bed next to him and leaned on the wall. He smirked as he put down his battle angle and leaned across over to capture her lips in a kiss. He broke it a minute later and leaned back picking up Wizard once again; a smirk etched on his face.

"Well now you don't have to be." She blushed as she stared at him.

"I think I need more reassurance that I'm not being replaced by a doll."

He didn't even look up as he answered her.

"Uh huh maybe later." Kagome flushed with anger and threw a pillow at him, which he dodged easily.

"Baka!" He smirked at her flushed form.

"Maybe I can be persuaded if you call my 'doll' by its true name." Kagome smirked at him and leaned closer to him her lips a breath away.

"I think I can do that but first …" she leaned in and closed the gap, stealing a kiss from him which he eagerly returned. They broke apart minutes later both flushed. Kagome smiled at him her lips still near his and whispered.

"Wizard." She burst out laughing as he pulled away a scowl on his face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She laughed at his disposition.

"Well you said his true name and his name is Wizard. Next time my dear Ohjiro-Kun be more specific." He scowled and continued to play with his doll.


	11. Afterschool Charisma: Shiro Kamiya

**Male: Shiro Kamiya**

**Series: Afterschool Charisma**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, failed clone of the great Miko Kikyo, looked at her feet as she walked down the halls of St. Kleio, all to aware of the gossip about her. Since she had been classified a dud clone three years ago she was only kept around for appearances, at least until the new clone was old enough to enter the halls of the high school.

She jumped as someone placed their hand on her shoulder. "Yeek!" She quickly turned to the offender hoping it wasn't Mozart, he was famous for picking on duds. Thankfully instead of meeting pale skin and wavy golden locks she met pale skin, short black locks and blue eyes.

"Shiro! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were Mozart or Joan of arc!" She held a hand to her rapidly beating heart. Her pale sink standing out against the dark blue of her uniform.

Shiro Kamiya smiled as he let his hand slide down from her shoulder to grasp her hand. "Calm down Kagome. I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me and Hitler again today?"

She smiled happily and let him lead her towards the lunch table were Hitler, Napoleon, Florence, and Freud were sitting waiting for her to join them with smiles.

Even if she was a dud so long as the bonds she made were real that meant she was real to.


	12. Eragon: Eragon

**Eragon**

**Series: Eragon**

* * *

**AN: Sooooo...I could really use some requests and prompts to try and get back into the swing of things.**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she ran her hands over the smooth scales of the dragon laying before her. "You're so pretty." The dragon preened under the attention she was receiving. "You're going to spoil her Kagome." Kagome laughed as she turned on her heels to face Eragon. "Oh hush now you're just jealous.

Eragon rolled his eyes as Saphira, his partner, agreed with a light huff. "One would think you only love me because I'm a dragon rider." He mock pouted as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Never, I love you for you Saphira is just an added but most appreciated bonus." She laughed as a puff of hot air was sent their way.

Eragon smiled as he wrapped his arms around the young woman, he had met her months ago, well she had met him while he was unconscious and being guarded by Saphira, who was also injured. She had healed him and helped nurse not only himself but his Saphira back to health and ever since then they had been together.

To much PDA... He laughed at that and merely held Kagome closer and whispered into her ear. "Seems we have to much PDA..." He laughed as she blushed and kissed her forehead. Enjoying the way Saphira grumbled in his head.


	13. Vampire Knight: Kaname

**Male: Kaname**

**Series: Vampire Knight**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she gazed at all the different colored roses, their scent wafting around her. It was so pretty. She turned to face the one who had brought her to this secluded garden and smiled at him. The moonlight lighting up her blue eyes. "It's so beautiful Kaname-Kun."

He smiled and pushed off the wall he was leaning on and gently cupped her face, making her cheeks flush. "Yes, it is…" He gently lowered his face to hers and let his lips press against hers. The wind blew in the background stirring the fallen rose petals around them encasing them in a shower of petals. This night was truly one to remember.


	14. Maximum Ride: Iggy

**Male: Iggy**

**Series: Maximum Ride**

* * *

Kagome smiled lightly as her boyfriend ran his hand over her face, mapping it out again for the billionth time. How she loved him, and he her, they had been together for the past year and what a year it was. Fighting evil organizations, saving people, liberating those kept as experiments….yeah they had been very busy.

"What are you thinking about?" She smiled and kissed the tips of his fingers lightly. "Just how much fun the past year has been."

Iggy laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "I see, taking down evil organizations is fun is it?" She nodded against his chest and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It is with you." He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Kagome, you're the best thing that could have happened to me."

She held him tighter. "Same here, now what say you we go check on the others? I bet Shippo is playing pranks on Fang." They both laughed at that thought as they made their way to their camp.


	15. G Gundam: Domon

**Male: Domon**

**Series: G Gundam**

**Theme: love, courage**

* * *

Domon smirked as he stared down at the smaller Asian woman in front of him, her dark blue eyes were alight with fire as she glared up at him. Her small hands pulled into fists at her side, she was ready to fight with him tooth and nail and it made him bubble with pride and love.

Not many would stand up to him, the pilot of Japan's Gundam, yet here she was ready to throw down with him, ready to fight for what she wanted. That took courage, he was a scary looking man and had a reputation, as did she, yet it still stirred something deep inside of him.

With a sigh he nodded watching as she visually relaxed and smiled up at him, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Domon, this really means a lot to me." He merely grunted and pulled her into his arms his red cape covering all but her head. "Yeah, yeah but you'll listen to what I say, this isn't a vacation Kagome we're going to the tournament."

She merely nodded, just happy to be able to go with him, to be able to stand by his side as a proper wife should. Rain could kiss her ass, with her longing stares at her Domon.


	16. Fushigi Yugi: Tasuki

**Male: Tasuki**

**Series: Fushigi Yugi**

**Theme: attraction, priestess**

* * *

He knew it was wrong, yet he couldn't stop it. The attraction he had for the Shikon no Miko was growing with each passing day.

With every bright smile.

Every kind word.

Every trusting gaze.

Every angelic laugh.

He blinked as she turned to him her bright blue eyes clouded with worry. "Maah Tasuki-kun are you okay?" He blushed a bright red yet coughed in his hand to hide it, "I'm fine Kagome-sama."

He watched as her eyes narrowed and her plump lips were pulled in to a frown. "I told you to call me Kagome!" He watched as her pert breasts bounced under her haori as she stomped her foot in anger at him. He smiled, as she glared up at him and merely rubbed the top of her head. "Hai, hai, Ka-go-me."

He laughed as she shoved his hand off the top of her, muttering jerk under her breath, and stomped ahead of him to walk with the others, his eyes on her toned ass. He knew it was wrong to feel this way for the shikon no miko…yet he didn't care.


	17. House: Dr Gregory House

**Male: Dr. Gregory House**

**Series: House (House M.D)**

* * *

She was a Japanese intern when he had first met her, he had been assigned to help and watch over her.

Tch, yeah right, he had made her first weeks hell it was after all how he treated every one.

Why should he treat her any differently?

Besides the fact that she was the hottest piece of ass he had ever seen.

Of course she had surprised him when instead of taking his shit like everyone else did she gave it right back to him.

Soon they were having an all out war that pissed off everyone else but neither of them cared.

And before he knew it he had fallen for the young woman.

He, Dr. Gregory House, had been bitten by the love bug.


	18. Dollhouse: Topher Brink

**Male: Topher Brink**

**Series: Dollhouse**

* * *

Boyd sighed as he stood next to Adelle in her office and watched the scene unfold on the monitor screen. Topher was gushing, much like a school boy, over Sierra who was sitting in a green and white Japanese school girl uniform and had in blue contacts, who now answered to the name Kagome.

To any who would have happened upon this scene they would have assumed the two were lovers and were enjoying a nice day of hanging out in a very richly furnished flat. But they weren't. Topher was the head of technology for the Dollhouse, a place that made fantasies reality, and Kagome aka Sierra was an active playing a part that had been programmed into her.

Boyd turned to look at his boss who had a small smile on her face as she observed the two. "I assume you were aware of this?"

Adelle nodded her face losing it's smile. "Of course, he has to have special permission from me in order to do this." Boyd frowned in confusion. "Special persimmon to hang out with a school girl? Don't you think it's a bit odd?"

Adelle shook her and returned her gaze to the smiling and laughing couple on the screen. "No, you haven't been here long enough to understand." Boyd arched an eyebrow at her. "Then help me understand."

Adelle sighed and turned to face him a grim look on her face. "It isn't my story to tell." Boyd snorted. "Like that's stopped you before."

Adelle rolled her eyes and hid a small sad smile. "True, but I have to have your upmost promise that what I say won't leave this room." Boyd nodded. "Of course." She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second before reopening them. "Well you see 'Kagome' is a special case. She was an intern working for Boyd. They grew close, _very_ close, then one day while they were perfecting the imprinting process something went wrong. There was an explosion and she was put into a coma. She's been in this coma for the past four years. So every day on the anniversary of the accident Topher places her imprint in Sierra and they act as if nothing ever happened."

Boyd frowned feeling sympathy for the odd young man known as Topher. "I see, is there any chance of her waking up?" Adelle sighed sadly and shook her head negatively. "No, she's legally brain dead but Topher won't let us pull the plug. If we do it would most likely send him spiraling into a depression and we need him. He tried to kill himself after the accident, luckily he failed, I have no doubt should she 'officially' die he would try it again and succeed this time. So we let him have his day with Kagome every year in hopes that it will renew his hope that she will wake up one day."

Boyd frowned. "Isn't that worse? Letting him have hope when you know there is none to be had?" Adelle looked back at the happy couple, who were now cuddling on the couch and talking, holding hands like young lovers, and closed her eyes for a tense few minutes before turning to look at Boyd an unknown emotion in her eyes. "Isn't it worse to take away the only thing that keeps him going? It's better for all of us if we just let him have this. It is after all what we do here at the dollhouse. Make fantasies into reality. We make the dream come true."


	19. Other: Tavian

**Male: Tavian**

**Series: Other**

* * *

Kagome smile happily as she watched the cute orange kitsune playfully bounce around in front of her. He had been following her since she had saved him from a poacher who wanted nothing more than to kill him for his pelt. Of course she didn't just stand by and watch, she threw herself in front of the scared and growling fox and proceeded to chew the poacher out.

Needless to say she had put the fear of small Asian women into that bulky oversized jerk. He did mutter under his breath about her being an Other lover as he sulked away. She merely glared at his retreating back, so what if she was an Other lover. She hailed from Japan, a land over flowing with said Others, and had spent two years fighting in a past where Others, youkai and everything thing else magical, far outweighed the human population.

So of course she was ecstatic when she came back, her quest finished, only to find that said magical and mystical community was now 'out of the closet'. She, now being placed in that category, came out as well and was quickly named the high priestess of Japan. It was fine, she was able to spread the word of acceptance to others, for if their very mortal enemy could embrace them what was humanity's excuse?

"Yip!" She blinked and smiled as she looked down at the cute little fox and held her hand out for him to rub against. He did so without question and proceeded to lick and nip at her hand playfully. She smiled at him as she laid down on her stomach so that she was face to muzzle with him. He was adorable! He could give her adorable Shippo a run for his money. Speaking of Shippo this Kitsune had a familiar feel to him, much like Shippo's aura yet it was slightly warped, odd. Then again she could blame her lack of knowing who was what on her jet lag.

She giggled as he once again demanded her attention, a very kitsune like behavior, by giving her an Eskimo kiss. "Oh you're so cute!" She blinked when in literally a blink of the eye the cute little kitsune was replaced by a handsome young Asian boy, around her age, sitting buck naked right in front of her pouting at her.

She flushed red as he huffed at her. "I'm not cute! I'm charming, manly, mysterious, and sexy but not cute!" She blushed more as his voice rolled over her and all she could do was nod and advert her gaze from his naked forum. Damn Kitsune and their not being ashamed of being naked, though this one did have the decency to blush lightly, and damn jet lag for messing with her 'radar' because she had no doubt that she had just acquired another suitor.

Then again as he returned to his fox forum, having sensed her uneasiness, she had to admit at least this one was cute and he not only had fox ears but a tail! Yeah, she had a fetish so sue her; at least she wasn't into blood play. She shivered at the very thought of it. It wasn't her fault she was more canine in tuned. Unlike her brother who practically worshipped the ground vampires walked on, she really wouldn't be surprised if he came home one day as one of them.

She jumped lightly as the kitsune nipped at her nose to once again regain her attention, like a real attention loving kitsune, and she easily gave it. All the while thinking he was cute.


	20. Phantom Of The Opera: Erik

**Male: Erik**

**Series: Phantom Of The Opera**

**Setting: AU**

* * *

Erik sighed as he looked through the music on his desk, sometimes it sucked being a college music teacher, the students always wanted to do the easy stuff, like Disney songs. Honestly, they were like little kids, though when he said no they knew he meant it. Even though he knew most of them were scared because of the half mask he always wore, his face was burned in a fire when he was younger.

He blinked as his door was opened, he glanced at the clock, class didn't start for another twenty minutes. He blinked when his eyes caught sight of a young woman he had never seen before. She was small, Asian he briefly noted, and had long black hair that set off her pale skin, but it was her bright blue eyes and the cheery smile on her face that he noticed the most.

He smiled at her, she must be a new student.

"Can I help you miss…" He trailed off not knowing her name. He smiled lightly as she blushed in embarrassment and bowed to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi and I am a new transfer student…I just wanted to come in early and well…figure out what I'm getting into." She smiled lightly and brushed some hair behind her ear.

He nodded and mentioned for her to take a seat as he ruffled through some papers on his desk, looking for the current music his class was working on. She nodded and took a seat, the one closet to his desk, which was always open, and set her yellow bag down on the top of the desk and leaned her head on it, waiting for him to find what he needed, and judging by the mess on his desk it would be a while.

He resisted the urge to blush as he dug through the pile of papers on his desk, when had his desk become so messy? He grumbled under his breath as he looked though the papers and pulled out random sheets of music. He knew when his desk had become so messy, it was two months ago when his girlfriend dumped him for her childhood friend. After that he threw himself in to his work, and well, here he was now.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he looked through the small stack of music in his hands and nodded. This was everything, to date that they were working on. He smiled as he walked the few feet to her desk and handed her the papers as she sat up. He honestly expected her to groan or moan about it, his class did but he was surprised when her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh! This is going to be fun! I've always wanted to do this piece. Sadly everyone else always wanted to do Disney and well they always won." He couldn't help the smile that broke across his face, it seemed he had just found his favorite student.

He nodded as he walked over her to point our certain things about the piece they were working on and grinned more as she smiled up at him in excitement. Oh, yes, he had found his favorite student and…if things went well a very good friend and, he blushed lightly, if things went extremely well, a new love.


	21. Avatar: The Last Airbender: Zuko

**Avatar: The Last Airbender: Zuko**

* * *

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

His eyebrow twitched with each poke to his cheek. She merely giggled and poked him again.

_Poke_.

_Po-_ He caught her finger mid poke and glared up at her, she merely smiled at him.

"Now, now Zuko no need to get so grumpy." She smiled as he huffed and let go of her finger.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him making him blush. She nuzzled his cheek with hers making him blush more and try to shove her off.

"Kagome!" She merely giggled and let go of him, grabbing her cup of tea.

"Love you to." He grunted and looked away from her, crusing his uncle and his match making skills. To think he, Prince Zuko, would fall for a mere healer…

He grumbled under his breath, a bright red blush on his face. She blinked and looked over at him over her cup of tea.

Her bright blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Her pink kissable lips were rounded in an 'o' from blowing on her tea.

"What was that dear?" He coughed and picked up his tea.

"I said Iloveyoumore." He quickly took a drink of his tea and cried out in pain as it burnt his tongue.

Kagome giggled and leaned over to kiss him lightly and pulled away leaving him stunned.

He blushed a bright red, smoke trailing from his ears and glared at his uncle who was smirking into his cup of tea.

"Don't you dare say a thing…" Iroh merely sipped his tea.

"I would never dream of commenting on your PDA as the kids call it now a day's Prince Zuko." Kagome laughed lightly at the amusement in his voice, it was never boring with these two.

Zuko huffed, smoke coming out of his nostrils, why was the world conspiring against him?


	22. VOCALOID: Len

**VOCALOID: Len**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she stood in front of the crowd. She was dressed in a black and green school girl like uniform, why her agents chose it she would not know nor did she want to. Her top was sleeveless and black along its edges were dark green ruffles. Her skirt was based off of a school girls and like her shirt it was black and had green ruffles along the bottom of it. She had a dark green tie and dark green thigh high boots. Her hip light black hair was held out of her face by a pair of black and green head phones.

Yet, what she looked like made no difference to her, no all that mattered was that these people were here for her, they always were and she was glad. She enjoyed their attention; the only thing that bothered her was the bright flashing of their cameras but she mused it came with the territory. She was after all a popular singer.

She let out a small sigh as the music began playing in the background, and people started to hush up, the beginning of the song had started. She took a deep breath and smiled before opening beginning to sing.

She sang as she had before, putting her everything into it. She smiled and moved lightly to the music. This was what she lived for, to sing and bring joy to not only others but herself as well. She smiled more as her partner came out from behind her, people cheered as he moved to stand next to her, his own voice raising up and joining her own.

He was in an altered version of a male school boy uniform. His top, like hers, was sleeveless yet while hers was black and green his was white with a black collar and black edged sleeves. Both the collar and sleeves had a line of yellow going though them. He had on black shorts and black arm and leg warmers which were outlined in yellow. His golden blond hair was pulled mostly out of his face by a short ponytail, on his head were a pair of white, yellow, and black headphones.

They smiled at each other and linked hands the climax of their song was soon approaching and like most of their songs it was about love. The love they shared, oh yes they were an item and had been for as long as they could remember and while their past was fuzzy they knew that as long as they had the other things would be fine. So with real emotion they sang the last line of the song. Her light voice meshing perfectly with his lightly deeper one. With one last note the song ended and the crowd erupted into applause.

Cameras flashed, people whistled and cheered yet they stood still smiling happily and holding the others hands. This was what they lived for. Slowly, as per usually their vision started to go black as their bodies became lax and with the sight of the crowd applauding and cameras flashing their worlds blacked out and faded into nothing.

An announcer stepped forward and stood in front of the motionless Kagome and Len and held a microphone up to her lips.

"Please give a hand to Yamaha's HRP 4C Kagome and Len! Once again Yamaha amaze us with their seamless blending of their latest robotic technology and the use of the Vocaloid program!"

The crowd cheered again louder and with more gusto. As if they could hear the cheering, even though they were in sleep mode, their lips twitched in smiles and their hands held the others tighter. The motions went unnoticed as the crowd moved on to the next showcase of the advanced technology convention, leaving behind both Kagome and Len, eager to see what other technological advancements Yamaha had made in the past year.


	23. Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei: Nozomu Itoshi

**Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei: Nozomu Itoshiki**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she pulled her husband from the ledge of the roof; this was the tenth time he had tried to jump off of it today. At least that's what his class had told her, then again some of them were well known for edging him on.

"_Sigh_. What is it now?" she patted his shoulder as he pouted at her form the floor next to her. Kami, sometimes she didn't know why she put up with his suicidal and childish antics.

"Y-you said you wouldn't be able to meet me for lunch." She slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Baka! I said I would be late! Learn to listen once in a while would you?" Her eyes widened as he ran towards the ledge once again shouting at the top of his lungs.

"WAAHHH! GOME-CHAN HATES ME!" She lunged after him and tackled him to the ground to prevent him from trying to kill himself once again. She rolled with him away from the ledge and finally pinned him to the ground. Her breathing was erratic and her cheeks were flushed from the effort it took.

"Mahhh! Nozomu -sensei! Why would you want to kill yourself? You have such a hot young wife! And on the roof no less!" Kagome turned cherry red as she turned to face her husband's class. When did they get there? It didn't matter because she quickly scrambled off her husband waving her hands in front of her.

"N-no! It's not what it looks like!" They laughed and made comments towards her and her husband and it was then that she knew why her husband continually tried to kill himself. Little shits.


	24. Maximum Ride: Gazzy Chapter Text She t

**Maximum Ride: Gazzy**

* * *

She too was a poor soul that had been dragged into the 'School's' evil plan for world domination.

He had met her at the Japanese 'school' ten years after his flock thought they had taken them down but they were wrong.

She and five others all younger than her seventeen years had dog DNA grafted into theirs.

Of course once they found the 'school' he and his flock had taken it down hard.

With a lot of help from the young woman, yes young woman he was after all older then her by two years.

After which they had helped her and her 'pack' flee to an abandoned shrine.

They had all agreed that they should stay together.

Of course at first tensions were high.

She was the leader of her pack and Max was the leader of their flock. But she had relented her leadership to Max without a fight two weeks later.

They had become close friends and he knew that if and when the time came that their two groups had to part he would stay with her and her pack.

He had fallen in love with her and he was not going to leave her.

Besides, she found his namesake endearing even though her nose was more sensitive than most.


	25. Wolf's Rain: Kiba

**Wolf's Rain: Kiba**

* * *

She was the reason he tried so hard to find paradise.

She was the reason he pushed his pack so hard even when he knew they needed to rest.

He had to get there, he just had to she was waiting for him.

She promised she would wait for him there even if it took him forever she would be waiting.

He didn't want to make her wait too long so he pushed and pushed his pack harder promising once they were in paradise he would make it up to them after he was reunited with his mate, his love, his Kagome, the keeper of paradise and his heart.


	26. Loveless: Ritsuka Aoyagi

**Loveless: Ritsuka Aoyagi**

* * *

Loveless was his 'name' so of course he never expected to be loved.

The only one who had ever loved him had been taken away from him and it was his fault.

His mother made sure to remind him of that every day.

Yet, if he was so loveless then why?

Why did his heart flutter when he caught sight of her?

Why did his skin heat up where ever she touched him?

Why did his ears hone in on her voice whenever she spoke?

Why?

It wasn't until she had confessed her love to him that he knew.

He knew he was not as loveless as he thought himself to be.

That was okay so long as he had her, his Kagome, his love.


	27. Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi

**Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi**

* * *

She was the reason he would not chose between the girls living in his house vying for his affections.

She was his childhood friend, crush, and first love.

She was the one his mother had chosen for him before she had died and yes he wanted to honor her last wish, but he would never blindly marry a girl; no he wanted to marry her because he loved her.

Then again his mother must have known he would, which was why she had arranged the marriage in the first place.

He knew he should tell the girls living in his house that he had already chosen his bride to be, but he knew that if he did he would not only crush them but increase their attempts at stealing his heart when it was already in her possession.

So he opted to wait until she returned from Tokyo to let them know, that way they could get to know her and know why he had chosen her.

Though he knew it wasn't going to be pretty he knew his Kagome could hold her own.


	28. Maximum Ride: Fang

**Maximum Ride: Fang**

* * *

He had been on the run for so long with Max and the flock that when he finally settled down after everything had happened he was content to live his life in seclusion.

Even if it meant being alone he, unlike Max, had deiced to give up fighting in favor of settling down even if it meant losing her, which it did.

After they had split up their flock had fallen apart the only ones he still had frequent contact were Gazzy, Iggy and occasionally Nudge.

He had moved to Japan knowing their acceptance of his kind and those like it, genetically enhanced humans, and easily bought a house near the woods.

Which was where he met his Kagome, she was walking quietly through the woods barefoot and humming.

At first he was weary of her and used his ability to blend in to watch her.

Over the course of two weeks he had observed her enough to know she was not a threat to him and approached her.

She was polite and pleasant to be around, not once did she question him on his wings or other abilities.

Soon he found himself seeking her out and before he knew it they were spending every day together.

It was only after Gazzy had commented on his beautiful mate that he realized that he very much liked the sound of that and planed to broach the subject after dinner tonight.


	29. InuYasha: Muso

**Male: Muso**

**Series: InuYasha**

* * *

It was an obsession, a sick perverse addiction to the small Miko and he loved it. He had been created solely for her, to pursue only her, to have eyes for only her. He was revolted that not only his creator but the half breed chose the dead miko over her.

It baffled him that they would chose Kikyo over her. To him there was no contest no other choice but her.

Kagome.

Just her name sent shivers down his spine.

Made him crave her scent and hear her sweet innocent voice. To run his eyes over her shapely body, the body of a girl just becoming a woman. How he wanted to ravage her, to teach her the pleasures of the flesh.

To see her deep blue eyes fixated solely on him.

He wanted to hear his name tumble form her lips.

To kiss her lips, to touch her, to feel her tremble under him.

He wanted to own her completely and fully. To make her his, to make her crave him as much as he craved her.

A small perverse if not insane smile split across his usually handsome face as he ran his eyes over the pale flesh of his obsession. She was so innocent, so oblivious to his stalking, his obsession, his _need_. He had been trialing her for weeks, staying down wind of the mutt to avoid any useless battles.

He was never more then a few feet away from her, watching her, wanting her, craving her.

He was biding his time, letting his plan slowly set into motion, unlike his creator he valued his obsession, his…woman, enough to let his plan bear fruit. He would not let petty jealously get in the way and muck up his plans.

He would wait and watch.

In the end she would be his and that was all that mattered. After all he had all the time in the world…


	30. Slayers: Xellos

**Slayers: Xellos**

* * *

She loved him even though he was selfish, scheming, double crossing wolf in sheep's clothing.

Why, he did not know but he dared not question it and instead he basked in her affections and slowly he learned to return them.

In due time he would make her his mate but his little miko was going to have to work hard for it.

That she would.


	31. Slayers: Zelgadis

**Slayers: Zelgadis**

* * *

She loved him even though many viewed him as a monster and for that he would be eternally grateful.

He often mused that the God's allowing him to find such a rare beauty was there way of making up for the curse he had be given so long ago.

Yet he knew deep down that he was just looking for a reason to hold on to her and never let go.


	32. Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric**

* * *

The first thing he noticed about her was her exotic Asian looks.

The second thing he noticed about her was her unique blue eyes that seemed to reach out to him and wanted to help him.

The third thing he noticed was that she was shorter than _him_.

You could imagine his surprise when he found out that not only was she Mustang's sister but that she was his new partner.

Of course he was upset, he didn't need a partner but when he heard that she knew things about a certain stone that even he didn't know about he relented.

It was over the course of two months that they had gotten close; Al had even started calling her sister.

It was only after she had almost died protecting him that he realized that he loved her.

After which he knew he was going to marry her, the only problem was getting her brother's consent, oh joy.


	33. Daisuke Niwa & Dark Mousy

**Daisuke Niwa & Dark Mousy**

* * *

**Series: D.N Angel**  
**Setting: AU**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she was pressed into the wall by Dark, this was an everyday occurrence. She would walk home with him and his younger twin Daisuke and spend at least four hours in their home. In fact she was over there so much that she was considered a part of the family. A part that Dark wanted to make his. She rolled her eyes, "Dark seriously..this is getting old…"

Drak laughed and pressed into her, his lips by her ear, "Well Kagome I'm getting hard…" She blushed and pushed him away, "Hentai…" He smiled at her and plopped on the couch, "Yet you keep coming over." She rolled her eyes as she plopped down next to him, "What can I say you're brother's just to cute."

Dark pouted even though he knew she was yanking his chain so to speak. He knew she liked him and his brother equally…he had happened upon her diary a few weeks ago. "I'm so hurt…to think you like my younger brother more then me what a travesty…" he covered his face with his arm one hand over his heart. "What am I to do?"

"Why don't you get acting lessons?" Dark huffed and let his arm fall from his face as Kagome giggled at his twins joke. "My dear brother my acting is far to advanced for someone of your…caliber to understand." He smiled sweetly as his brother took a seat on the other side of Kagome causing her to scoot over closer to him.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever…dofus." He smiled at Kagome, "So I heard Hojo asked you out again…" Kagome blushed stupid Hojo had been carrying a torch for her for so long it was almost routine for him to ask her out every Friday. Even so it still embarrassed her to no end…it didn't help that Dark would get all clingy and touchy feely afterwards. The stupid pervert…then again he was her pervert.

"Yeah this time he asked if I wanted to go see a movie with him." Dark snorted and pulled her into his arms, "When is that moron going to realize you're mine…er…ours." He smiled sheepishly at his brother's glare. Even though his brother wasn't as open with his feelings it was obvious that he to loved Kagome.

In fact when they were younger they had a three way wedding much to their parents amusement. She blushed as she let him hold her, no use fighting a losing battle. She had learned from experience Dark could be a stubborn little ass.

Once when they were younger he refused to leave his room unless she gave him a kiss on the cheek like she did his brother. Needless to say he had gotten his kiss and a smack across the face because he turned his head making it so she kissed him on the lips. Yes he was a pervert back then as well, hell he was _born_ a pervert.

She blinked as she felt two hands massage and grope her breasts, she huffed her hand clenching into a fist. "Dark…you pervert!" She slammed her fist into his head and threw herself into Daisuke's arms where it was 'safe'. She smiled as he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her middle laughing lightly as his brother held his head in pain.

"God Kagome what was that for?" She stared blankly at him, "Not only are you a pervert but you're stupid as well…" With that she turned so she was facing Daisuke and snuggled into him.

Dark huffed as his brother sent him a superior look, "Why does he get special treatment?" She glanced back at him a small smile on her face, "Because my dear Dark he is not a pervert…unlike you."

Dark huffed and sat up, "So you think…" He smirked ignoring his brothers warning glare, "Did you know he has a pair of your panties? Yup I saw them they're in his bedside draw~" She paled and looked up at him, "Daisuke?" He blushed and glared at his brother yet said nothing. She sighed and got off the couch and began gathering her things muttering about perverted brothers and what not.

Once she had all her things gathered she turned to face the now dubbed pervert brothers, "When you two are done being perverts I'll be back until then stay away from my panties thank you very much."

Dark smirked as he watched her fine ass walk towards the door, "What about your bras?" She paused mid step and sighed before turning around to glare at him, "Those to you moron." Dark blinked innocently, "Does that mean I can keep the ones I have now?" She let out an aggravated groan, "Perverts the both of you."

Dark smirked, "And yet you love us both." She blushed, "Hush up! Moron…anyway I'm going home for a bit I'll be back for dinner." Dark nodded, "Uh huh bring some clothes I think mom wants you to stay the night." Kagome blushed at the way he said it muttering a 'pervert' under her breath. "Yeah, yeah I will see you guys later Daisuke, Dark." With that she left their house.

Daisuke smirked, "She said my name first…" Dark huffed, "So? That doesn't mean anything." Daisuke nodded and got up to go to his room, "Uh huh keep telling yourself that." Dark huffed and yelled after his brother, "I will!"

Dark pouted as he turned on the TV, "It doesn't mean anything…right?" He smiled as he found an unblocked adult channel. "Oh nice~ hmm I wonder if Kagome's that flexible…one way to find out." He chucked to himself as he settled down to wait for Kagome to come back.


	34. Ben Ten: Kevin Ethan Levin

**Ben Ten: Kevin Ethan Levin**

* * *

Ben and Gwen blinked as arguing met their ears. Gwen grinned sounded like Kevin was once fighting with his new girlfriend, Kagome. Ben shook his head and leaned on his car there was no doubt in his mind that Kagome was going to win.

"Come on Kagome! You have to treat your car like the woman you love! Take care of her love her! Not ding her up…" He trailed off as Kagome's glare darkened. "Oh please do go on."

Kevin pulled a poker face. "No…I sense I made a mistake of some kind…" Kagome glared at him. Oh yeah…he'd made a big one judging by Kagome's glare.

"I'm sorry?" Her glare intensified, her foot taping in annoyance.

"I love you?" She narrowed her eyes at him before walking away muttering under her breath about morons.

He shot Ben and Gwen a questioning glance. What'd he do wrong? "What did I just miss?"

Gwen shook her head at him. "Idiot." With that she ran after Kagome, no doubt to talk bad about him. Even though they both decided to break up she was still sore he had moved on while she hadn't.

He glanced at Ben giving him his best puppy dog eyes. "Tennyson…what just happened? I know it was something bad but beyond that…"

Ben sighed and walked over to him, patting his shoulder in comfort. "Well you compared Kagome to car, thus pissing her off. Then kept talking…pissing her off more. So…right about now your ex and your pissed off girlfriend are talking smack about you…"

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise. Oh shit. "So not cool!" With that he ran after the cool girls leaving a laughing Ben in the wake. "He's so whipped."


	35. Maximum Ride: Fang:

**Maximum Ride: Fang**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched her lover soar through the sky without a care in the world. Yes, soar as in fly through the air. Her lover had been genetically enhanced when he was but a bay like a small handful of others. The others he had once called his flock, but now, now they were a distant memory to him. They had split up after they had taken down the vile people who had made them what they were. Max, the leader of their flock as he liked to call it had decided to settle down with her mother and half sister taking Angle and Gazzy with her. Iggy and Nudge had 'hooked up' and left to make a home for themselves. He had fled to Japan, her home country, and bought the house on the edge of her land which is where they had first met.

At first he was hostile towards her and wanted nothing to do with her he had done everything possible to drive her away yet she was stubborn and had persisted in her attempts to befriend him after all she was tired of 'normal'. She had after all traveled to the past to fight demons and save the world but that was another story. All you needed to know was that her adventure had come to an end and she was now back in her original time. She knew he was no mere human and wished to get to know him and his story in hopes of returning to her 'normal' way of life adventure and more then human beings included.

"Kagome-Chan?" She blinked and realized her lover had stopped his joyous activity and landed in front of her a concerned look on his face. She smiled up at him as he cupped her cheek in concern.

"I am fine Fang-Kun merely lost in thought." He nodded not entirely convinced but dropping the subject for the time being.

"Okay. But I think it's time we head home." She nodded as she latched on to his arm as he concealed his wings once again appearing to be human and lead her towards their home.


	36. Dance In The Vampire Bund: Akira

**Dance In The Vampire Bund: Akira**

**Semi AU as in this is a mixture of the manga and the anime.**

* * *

Dark blue eyes met dark brown, they were full of sadness as she gazed into them.

Eyes that used to look at her like she was the center of the world, his world. Now they looked at her with sadness, regret, and pity.

She forced herself to smile, knowing he was hurting just as bad as she was.

Yet they had brought this upon themselves, they knew form the very beginning that they would never be able to be together, not forever.

He was bound by a promise and she was bound by duty.

"Akira." Her voice was low as she nodded at him in greeting her black locks shifting in the wind. He subconsciously inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, memorizing it one last time.

One last time.

"Kagome." His voice was just as low, so many emotions were ragging just under the surface.

So many things left unsaid.

So many things that could not be said, not now, not ever.

So many, but this was how it had to be.

She was the high miko of all of Japan, humanity's last resort against things that went bump in the night.

He was one of those things and had pledged his everything to the queen of monsters, Mina...

A small quirk of his lips let her know he was thinking of her, his queen and her heart throbbed in pain yet she shoved it down.

She knew, had always known, he belonged to the small queen in every meaning of the word. He was born for her. Raised to protect her and had promised to love her long before they had met.

Her fingers twitched as she buried then in the red fabric of her miko pants, her flowing white top encased her making her look so tiny. He wanted to pull her into his arms, to protect her. Yet he couldn't he had already promised to protect Mina, he didn't regret making the promise seven years ago...

He regretted the fact that he had let them, let her, believe that they could be happy when his fate was already set in stone. He had been selfish and now they were both paying for it.

She stood taller, knowing they weren't alone, no _she_ was watching them, making sure this was the end to their short lived romance.

A year, it had only been a year but damn if it hadn't been the best year of her life. After her adventures were done and her physical wounds healed she had tried to move on.

Yet the wounds were to deep, she had been so alone and he had reached his hand out to her.

She had taken it, knowing he wasn't human, and clung to it. He healed her, helped her, gave her a reason to live and now...now she had to let him go.

She once again had to let go of the hand of the man she loved.

"Be safe, and protect her." She gave another small smile as she gazed towards where she knew Mina was, listening and watching.

_"Love him."_ With that she turned on her heels and left the small courtyard, ready to return to her shrine duties, gathering the courage it would take to stand up to the prime minster. She would not be a tool of war, no never again and never against the man she loved.

Even if she couldn't be with him she would protect him and the queen he served.


	37. Hemlock Grove: Peter Rumancek

**Hemlock Grove: Peter Rumancek**

* * *

Petter Rumancek was used to being looked down on, spat on, and belittled. But damn if it didn't annoy him when it happened to others, mainly because of what they were. So as he watched the new student get teased for being Japanese, a 'pan face', he could only glare.

He wanted to get involved, he really did...but that would cause trouble for him and his mother, and as gypsies they didn't need anymore of it. Let alone when the whole town thought he was a werewolf, especially with the killings going on.

He was ready to walk away, ready to turn the other cheek when it happened. She was thrown to the ground, and mocked as she glared up at her attackers. His mother had raised him right...well...as right as a gypsy could be raised.

Men never hit women, end of story.

With a dark glare he stalked over and slammed his fist into the locker next to her harassers. They looked up and gulped, he was a rumored werewolf after all, yet they tried to save face.

"Psh, here comes her guard dog." He merely growled at them, gnashing his teeth at them. If they wanted him to play the part he would, asses.

"Leave him alone!" The voice was light yet full of anger as the fallen transfer student stood up, glaring at her attackers. Not even a few minutes ago she was gazing at the ground refusing to make eye contact, now she was glaring at their harassers.

Was she defending him?

He barely hid a smirk as she rounded on the depleting group of bullies. With a grin he tossed an arm around the trembling shoulders of his 'defender' and gave her a grin.

"Let's blow this joint?" Bright blue eyes gazed up at met his own and a bright smile bloomed on her face.

"Sure, Peter right?" He nodded his head.

"Yup, Ms. Ka-go-me." He drawled out her name, trying to make sure he pronounced it properly. Then again he was used to saying names normal people could not, came with the heritage.

He could just tell they were going to be the best of friends, okay so she would be his first but still. Call it his 'wolf senses'.


	38. Sherlock BBC: Sherlock

**Sherlock BBC: Sherlock**

* * *

Dark blue eyes gazed about the room in disbelief, honestly! She had been gone not even two hours! With a deep breath she turned on her heel to face the one who was responsible for moving her entire room around.

"You!" Light blue eyes merely blinked slowly, as if confused as to why she was so livid with him. Her chest heaving as her breathing quickened, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Yes, I, I am Sherlock and you are Kagome." The way he said it made her feel stupid, which only made her more upset.

"Why in God's name did you move all my stuff?!" She gestured wildly around the room. It looked nothing like she had left it!

Sherlock merely blinked again gazing at an exasperated John, as if asking him to explain why Kagome was freaking out.

John let out a tired sigh, feeling far too old for this. "Sherlock, honestly what in God's name would make you want to rearranged all of Ms. Kagome's things?" He knew the other man was odd but honestly...to go through a young ladies stuff!

"She complained that her room was too small to hold all her things, I merely rearranged it properly so it would all fit. Therefore she does not have to move out." He gave a small nod, as if agreeing with his own line of thinking.

Kagome merely ran a hand over her face. "I wasn't thinking about moving out! You dolt, I was thinking about getting rid of some stuff...are those my panites?!" She flushed red as she shooed both men out of her room, not believing that Sherlock had arranged her panty draw by material, cut, and color!


End file.
